How To Save a Life or Two
by BilliePop
Summary: Kurt & Blaine ont rompu. Et, pour Blaine, la rupture se vit comme une tragédie. Il faudra toute la patience du monde à ses amis pour l'aider à se relever mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ? N'a-t-on pas déjà définitivement perdu Blaine ? Et, d'une autre manière, Kurt n'est-il pas en train de sombrer lui aussi ? Et si Sebastian était de retour, serait-ce pour les séparer davantage... ?


_**Underwater**_

_"Gaga !_

_- Katy !_

_- Gaggaaa !_

_- Kattyyy !"_

_Comment en étaient-ils encore revenus au débat ?! L'éternel, le seul et unique qui pouvait les diviser pour au moins une demi-heure : LE débat._

_"Gaga réclame des droits pour les gays et se fringue comme une déesse._

_- Katy chante qu'elle embrasse une fille et porte un soutif' qui jette des étincelles._

_- J'ai chanté _Born This Way_ et _Bad Romance_._

_- J'ai chanté _Last Friday Night_ et _Teenage Dream_. _Teenage Dream_ Kurt !_

_- Oh ! _Teena_... Non, Blaine cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas avec ces yeux de chiots !_

_- "You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, you think I'm funny, when I… "_

_- Arrête, je te dis ou je t'embrasse tout de suite et on ne saura jamais qui a raison._

_- Cette option me tente bien... en plus, moi je sais que j'ai raison._

_- Blaine, tu es insupportable. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'aime ?_

_- La liste serait trop longue et puis, n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation"._

_Kurt s'effondra sur les draps en soupirant :_

_"Mais quand tomberons-nous d'accord sur un artiste, Blaine ? Il y a bien une seule personne sur terre que nous adorons tous les deux._

_- Tu exagères, on est d'accord sur plein d'artistes quand même : Patti Lupone, Fred Astaire, James Dean, Audrey Hepburn, Grace Kelly, Carry Grant..._

_- C'est normal Blaine : eux, ce sont des légendes ! Et on est gays : c'est normal qu'on les aime._

_- Kuuurt !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tout ça, c'est des clichés._

_- Hum... je sais... mais c'est vrai quand même !_

_- Bon, et bien tu n'as plus qu'a reconnaitre la suprématie de Katy et je te promets le baiser du siècle._

_- Même pas en rêve Anderson, Gaga n'est pas à vendre... Même si c'est bien tenté._

_- Bien, dans ce cas, on est dans une impasse."_

_Blaine se laissa aussi tomber sur le lit, souleva son visage de son coude et contempla la frimousse faussement vexé de son petit-ami._

_"Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu boudes, souffla-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes, souriant en voyant Kurt frémir à quelques centimètres de son visage. Adorablement parfait. Non, la perfection même. Une _fuckin' perfect_ même."_

_Éclair de génie dans ces deux esprits. Ils se redressèrent subitement en même temps et s'écrièrent en chœur :_

_"Piiiiiink !_

_- Pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas pensé plutôt ?!_

_- Pourquoi, n'y as-TU pas pensé plutôt ? J'attendais que le devine, bien sûr..._

_- Bien sûr oui…"_

_Blaine attrapa un oreiller et se mit à assommer son hypocrite petit ami jusqu'à ce que des plumes s'échappent du coussin et que Kurt, hilare et mutin, lui demande grâce. Supplications que l'assaillant fit taire d'un baiser passionné..._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Blaine ? Blaine ? Wooh mec, réveille-toi. Le cours est fini.

- Humphf humf !" grommela Blaine, la bouche pâteuse.

L'adorable frimousse que Blaine couvrait de baisers s'évanouit. Les yeux glasz du rêve furent remplacés par des billes d'un vert tellement réel, et la chevelure châtain par une tignasse blonde en bataille. Sam lui secouait l'épaule avec insistance.

"_Crap_ Blaine ! T'as dormi pendant tout le cours de maths. Bon, dans un sens, je te comprends : j'ai fait pareil l'année dernière parce que le programme était naze et je ne captais rien à ce que disait la prof mais toi, essaye de faire un effort pour écouter quand même : on passe nos diplômes dans quelques mois seulement, je te signale. "

Blaine avait un marteau-piqueur dans la tête et des bourdonnements dans les oreilles : les paroles de Sam lui arrivaient au cerveau comme filtrées. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Wow mec ! Tu pues l'alcool à plein nez. T'avais promis d'arrêter en plus. Oh ! J'en connais un qui va m'entendre ! Incapable de t'empêcher de te saouler. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris dans le mot "surveillance" ? Je parie qu'il passe son temps à reluquer le moindre…

- _Damn_ Sam, parle moins fort s'il te plait, bougonna Blaine en se massant le front. Et lâche-moi : c'est juste pour me vider la tête, y a rien de mal.

- Non Blaine, là c'est pas un jeu. Sérieux mec, quand t'es pas bourré, t'as la gueule de bois. C'est pas une vie ça !"

Blaine, à bout d'arguments "raisonnables" pour expliquer sa conduite, se leva et attrapa sa veste. Mais l'appel d'air du mouvement intrigua les narines de Sam :

"Et attend un peu... Tu, tu sens la clope : tu fumes ?!

- Et quand bien même ! soupira Blaine, exaspéré.

- Blaine, t'as pensé à ta voix ? La cigarette, c'est mauvais pour une carrière de chanteur.

- Et bien alors, je ne serais pas chanteur. C'est pas un drame.

- Pfff ! Tu dérailles complètement là, mon pauvre.

- Et toi, t'es pire que Mlle Pillsbury."

Blaine se cala la bandoulière de son sac sur l'épaule et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de cours maintenant déserte quand la poigne du blond le retint par le bras.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment Blaine ? Tu sors pratiquement tous les soirs pour te saouler. Je veux dire, ça, c'est pas nouveau, je le sais. Mais là, ça a vraiment empiré. Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ? Parce que tout ça dure depuis quelques semaines… depuis le mariage raté de Mister Schue en fait…"

A ces mots, Blaine tressaillit et se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de son ami.

"Tu me prends la tête, Sam et j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Bon, je dois y aller.

- Où ça ? On a cours d'histoire là.

- A l'infirmerie. Il me faut un truc contre les migraines."

Sam le regarda s'éloigner, presque en courant dans le couloir d'un pas mal assuré. Le blond, préoccupé, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il prenait le chemin opposé à l'infirmerie… Il soupira parce qu'il voyait son meilleur ami progressivement s'enfoncer dans sa déprime sans pouvoir rien y faire. La seule chose qui lui vint en tête tout de suite, fût de sortir son portable et de composer un numéro devenu, à contrecœur, son numéro d'urgence concernant les bêtises de Blaine. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, son interlocuteur décrocha et Sam s'enflamma :

"Hey ! T'es pas capable de le surveiller ou quoi ? … Comment ça "de quoi ?" J'ai l'impression que je te réveille, c'est pas possible ça ! … Bah oui, pour lui, qui d'autre ? … A ton avis ! … Comment t'expliques qu'il arrive complètement déchiré au lycée ? … T'y étais pas ?! Mais, ton boulot, c'est _d'y être_ justement… Je t'engueule si je veux et…"

La conversation s'amenuisa au fur et à mesure que Sam s'éloignait vers sa salle de classe.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Pendant ce temps-là, Blaine était penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, le front couvert d'un voile de sueur, vomissant les restes d'alcool que son foie n'avait pas encore éliminé. Mais pour lui, ce n'était de l'alcool qu'il vomissait, c'était de la bile et du dégout. Du dégoût de lui-même. _Damn !_ Sam n'avait pas tord : il était pitoyable en ce moment.

Blaine sortit de la cabine en soupirant et se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Wow ! Il faisait vraiment peur : les habits froissés et tachés de substances dont il préférait ignorer la provenance… Ses yeux était vitreux et ses cheveux, mon dieu, ses cheveux ! une masse informe avec un reste de gel par endroits… En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Il n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

Après sa virée en boite habituelle, il avait trainé, à moitié conscient, dans les rues de Lima quelques heures. Puis, il avait pris le chemin de McKinley, et il s'était présenté au lycée dans cet état. Et, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais qui s'en souciait vraiment ? Mister Schue n'était pas là ; c'était Finn qui avait pris le relai de la chorale mais, depuis leurs ruptures respectives à New York, leur amitié en avait pris un coup sans qu'un seul mot entre eux ne soit prononcé là-dessus. Leurs contacts était limités et froids. Alors, bien sûr ses amis du Glee Club avaient été choqués mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Cela faisait des mois qu'ils le voyaient perdre pied, impuissants face à son amertume tenace. Blaine était seul. Désespérément seul.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se réveille avant son prochain cours. Il tourna le robinet et attendit que l'eau remplisse tout le lavabo. Il plongea alors ses mains dedans et s'humidifia légèrement le visage. Mais, ça ne suffisait pas : le dégoût revenait hanter sa gorge et Blaine ne voulait pas retourner vomir ; il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre de toute façon. Alors, sans réfléchir, il plongea complètement la tête sous l'eau pendant que le robinet coulait toujours. L'eau léchait son visage dans une fraicheur salvatrice, s'engouffrait dans son nez, ses oreilles, battait contre ses yeux pour le purifier jusqu'à l'âme.

Mais, petit à petit, ce n'était plus pour se rafraichir. Il aurait voulu rester sous l'eau et ne plus penser à rien… mais, malheureusement pour lui, il pensait ; il pensait même mieux que d'ordinaire : par flash, il revoyait ces derniers mois alternant espoirs et coups de blues, jusqu'à ce que la mélancolie prenne le dessus. Et, les yeux écarquillés sous l'eau, il revit l'adorable visage. Toujours le même. Celui qui le torturait depuis des mois. Il se pencha encore plus en avant pour embrasser l'illusion…. Il respira. L'eau s'engouffra dans ses narines et il crût suffoquer. Mais, mû par un désir soudain, il inspira à nouveau en ouvrant la bouche. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Oh… rester encore un peu et respirer encore, sentir le liquide couler lentement dans les poumons, se laisser emporter… Malheureusement, un stupide réflexe de survie lui fit relever la tête avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Toussant, crachant et tremblant. Sonné. Ruisselant et sous le choc, il recula machinalement jusqu'au mur, s'y adossa et se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol, comme un pantin désarticulé. Il n'avait même pas la force d'en finir. Affligeant.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Blaine se jeta sur son lit sans volonté. Un réflexe, il faisait toujours ça depuis des mois. Il voulu revenir dans son rêve-souvenir du cours de maths de tout à l'heure. Au moment où les disputes avec Kurt était si légères et que leur réconciliation étaient si tendres et sensuelles. L'époque innocente où leur seul sujet de querelle était Lady Gaga et Katy Perry.

Ou mieux, revenir juste au moment de sa rencontre avec Kurt pour TOUT revivre à nouveau… Oh ! Faire un saut dans le temps. Revenir à Dalton, redescendre l'escalier et se faire arrêter encore et encore par ce garçon inconnu qui se croyait un grand espion sans même porter l'uniforme de l'école. Blaine sourit en secouant la tête, perdu dans ses délicieux souvenirs. Il avait eu tellement de chance que ce soit lui que Kurt arrête au milieu de tous les élèves…. Lui prendre la main et l'entrainer en courant dans ce couloir désert… qui, en y repensant, n'était absolument pas un raccourci ! Entrer en salle de répèt' avec lui, lui arranger son col si naturellement qu'on aurait dit une vieille habitude dans une autre vie et l'abandonner un très court instant pour aller chanter. Devenir SON _Teenage Dream_… Oui, Blaine donnerait cher pour revenir à cette époque annonciatrice de tous les bonheurs. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin été en couple (mon dieu ! Ils avaient attendu trop longtemps par sa faute !), Kurt lui avait souvent raconté (c'était d'ailleurs Blaine qui le suppliait à chaque fois de le lui raconter parce qu'il aimait trop l'entendre. Kurt se faisait faussement prier puis il se laissait aller parce qu'il adorait voir les yeux de Blaine pétiller en l'écoutant) combien il avait été ému par cette interprétation ; il avait même avouer une fois que c'était grâce à cette chanson qu'il était tombé amoureux du soliste. Oui, définitivement, la chanson de Katy Perry avait joué un rôle crucial dans leur histoire. C'était le tout début… Bien sûr, c'était avant que _Teenage Dream_ ne devienne leur... chanson de rupture. _Fuck !_ Blaine enfonça la tête dans son oreiller en gémissant. Même dans ses rêves, la cruelle réalité finissait toujours par le rattraper et lui crier au visage à quel point il avait tout gâché !

Non, ce soir, ça n'irait définitivement pas mieux. Comme Blaine ne voulait pas passer sa soirée à pleurer dans ses oreillers, il choisit la seule autre option qu'il connaissait, celle qui rythmait sa vie depuis sa rupture. Il se leva péniblement et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au garage. Là, il enfila sa veste, son casque et s'approcha d'une moto noire rutilante. La sienne. Il fit ronfler le moteur à s'en vriller les tympans et s'élança à toute vitesse sur l'asphalte. Toujours vers la même destination. L'oubli.


End file.
